


Don't Leave Me Alone

by Pixelicious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/Pixelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She understands that, yeah, hunters totally kidnapped her and all—which is nothing new to her—but did they really have to take her shirt and bra?</p>
<p>They might has well have taken the rest of her clothes while they were at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to get me inspired to write more on Something Fishy.
> 
>  
> 
> This was the prompt: http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/48365820446/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words
> 
> I saw a lot of pictures that got my motivation cranking, so there will be more little stories like this one.

She doesn't understand. Really. 

She understands that, yeah, hunters totally kidnapped her and all—which is nothing new to her—but did they really have to take her shirt and bra?

They might has well have taken the rest of her clothes while they were at it. 

… No. Scratch that. They can't have her pants.

At least the room she was locked in had a bed. Albiet a ratty mattress and equally ratty looking metal frame—which by the way was a lot more sturdier than it looked!—but still it was better than the floor.

Stiles heard the same schpill from all the hunters. Taking her to get to the Alpha, and just because they're currently a thing, the hunters see her as a prime subject for baiting the Alpha to come to them. And of course it was because she was human. She doubted the betas of the pack would last long before the hunters would probably put them out of their misery.

Was that what she was supposed to be feeling at the moment? Because despite not having anything to cover her chest—not that there's really much too hide—except for her arms, she's pretty comfortable. Okay, and a bit shaken up. But hey, anyone would be. These guys had guns. And she was a flesh, easy-to-bruise human. 

She was lying diagonally across the bed on her side, arms tucked over her chest. Her legs were drawn up some as her ankles crossed. Medium length, brown hair seemed a bit on the wild side at the moment, tussled in a mess it seemed. Many baths were going to be had after this. She could just feel the dirt on her, smudging dark against pale skin.

They didn't even bother tying her up, something about her not being capable of trying to escape. Psht. Whatever.

At the moment it was quiet, light slowly disappearing from the room from the small, barred window. Yeah, she's already tried that route. She wasn't that small. That's when her stomach decided to inform her that she hadn't eaten in a while, not that the hunters didn't offer. She just didn't trust them not to do anything to food.

Stiles pressed her cheek into the mattress, eyes barely cracks as she stared at the wall. She should probably get up and move around, her limbs are starting to feel stiff.

And that's what she did. Slowly unwinding her arms from around her chest long enough to push herself off the bed and regain her balance, then arms wrapped back around. She did have some dignity, thanks.

Bare feet padded across cold, wooden floors as she moved over to the door, pressing the side of her head against it. 

Moments later that's when she heard a loud, angry sounding howl. A crack against the door shook Stiles enough to send her tumbling back and to the ground, legs working to move her back as the door swung open and two of the hunters came rushing in. Outside the sounds of snarling, growly barks could be heard, and if Stiles smirked smugly at the hunters, well, she wasn't going to feel too cocky.

One of the hunters moved to her side, reaching out one hand to grabbed at the top of her head. She guessed the plan was for them to get her up and out and probably used as a shield. 

“Hey! Hands off, asshole,” Stiles hissed, ducking away from the grabby hand. 

Loud sounds from what she assumed to be the living area made the two guys turn towards the door, where a large, hulking beast stood, its red eyes burning holes in the men before looking to the girl on the floor. Its jaws opened, revealing long, pearly whites. It went for the hunter closest before he could pull up his gun.

Stiles' head snapped up and she moved up, throwing herself on the second guy's back, legs locking around his waist as her arms did their best to choke him. She could at least try to do that!

It didn't last long though, as she caught sight of the werewolf striking down the hunter, the one she was latched too dropped his gun so he could reach up and practically grab her head. He pulled, which caused her to shriek and release him, and he pulled her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

The air was punched from her lungs as she winced painfully, eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a grimace. Wow, that hurt like a bitch.

She groaned and opened her eyes in time to see a black blur jump over her and onto the last hunter.

Stiles stayed where she was, arms instinctively coming up to cover herself, eyes staring up at the ceiling until it was blocked by a pair of red eyes. She couldn't help but let out a pained chuckle, lips turning into a sligh smile.

“Hey there Big Bad.”


End file.
